Behind The Scene of Konoha Life
by renewedheaven
Summary: Ternyata... kehidupan anak2 Konoha lain di kamera lain di kenyataan. Mereka ternyata menyimpan sejuta cerita suka-duka kehidupan sebagai ninja. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Gimana ceritanya kalau Para Aktor / Aktris Konoha pada punya rahasia? Di depan layar lain dengan di belakang layar. Mereka ternyata lain dengan sifat mereka di depan kamera. Mau tau?

Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto's Family, Love story, Friends and The Role.

Papa Naru, Minato Namikaze, walopun udah diceritain mati di serial, kenyataannya masih hidup dan sehat walafiat. Dan masih aktif di dewan Konoha bentukan Tsunade, setelah mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage karena dia sudah punya anak, dan dia nggak mau terlalu sibuk, karena mau mendidik anaknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kadang-kadang, beliau diminta tolongi sama Kakashi-sensei jadi pengganti, lantaran Kakashi masih sering sibuk syuting. Parahnya, yang terjadi di serial kebalikan dengan dia yang aslinya. Kalo di serial Hokage satu ini cool and calm, kenyataannya dia malah jauh lebih berisik dari Naru, tapi kalo soal tanggung jawab dan sikap yang dewasa, uh... jangan tanya. Buktinya, bisa bikin seorang Kushina Uzumaki yang tomboy dan agak antipria, jatuh ke pelukannya.

Mama Naru, Kushina Uzumaki, adalah ibu rumah tangga. Istri Hokage ini memang tomboy dan suka banget ngerawat rambut. Dulu rasa kagumnya pada Minato semata-mata hanya karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai Hokage yang luar biasa. Who knows, lama-kelamaan dia malah harus mengakui cinta pencuri hatinya itu. Woow...

Dulunya sekretaris Hokage kayak Shizune, tapi sesudah ngelahirin Naru, dia keluar dari jabatan itu karena, menurut Minato, cukup dia yang kerja aja. Toh, gajinya Minato sebulan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan mereka.

Naru sebenarnya agak pendiam dan kalem. Of course, aslinya dia kalo ngomong nggak ada embel-embel "dattebayo" atau "believe it.", anak ini benernya lumayan pinter teori, tapi dikisahin goblok di serial. Dia sendiri, sebenernya gak ada mark di pipinya. Sakingannya tuntutan script, Naru mau gak mau harus dandan ala rubah gak jelas. Aslinya, Naru gak tau apa itu Kyuubi sampe dia main di serial ini. Tato yg di perutnya itupun buatan para tukang make-up di sana. Dan, kalo julukan dia Kyuubi, itu karena chakra over kebesaran yang mampir di tubuhnya. Pas dia lahir aja, mamanya gak perlu ngejan juga dia udah keluar sendiri, dua orang suster rumah sakit yang nangani mamanya sampai latah dan pingsan.

Lain di kamera, lain di backstage.

"Naru...!"

"Yo, pa!"

"Main, yuk!"

"Yoha!!"

Siapa sangka, di waktu senggang and nggak ada kejaran syuting serial, Yondaime suka main petak umpet sama anaknya, Uzumaki Naruto, plus pake kage bunshin yg diumpetin di mana-mana. Mainnya... ya biasa... di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang super gede (yo'ilah, Hokage gitu loh.) yg menghadap gunung.

"Mana papa ya?"

Krssskkk...

"Nah, pasti papa tuh!" Naru langsung jalan ke semak-semak yg lebat, begitu diserakin,

"PAPA!"

"Yo, anda kurang beruntung, Naruto Uzumaki!"

BUSH...

"Sial!"

Bahkan, sampai Naru berumur 12 tahun, mereka masih suka main petak umpet, makanya Naru benar-benar canggih dalam perkara Henge atawa Bunshin

Yondaime seringkali kena jitak and makan bogem mentah gratisan dari Kushina, lantaran Kushina gak mau anaknya jadi gak karuan kena bapaknya yang super childish and sangat over ceria itu. Sifat Naru yang over ceria dan kebawa kemana-mana ini ditulari oleh papanya.

"Papa...!!"

BLETAK!

"Iya... Ma... Ampunn!!"

Tapi, biasanya sih Kushina malah jadi melting kena rayuannya si Yondaime ini.

"Maaf deh ma..."

"Hhhh...!! Nggak pake maaf-maafan! Udah gede, jadi Hokage, tapi teteep aja nggak tau diri. Malu tau, diliatin tetangga!"

Perasaan di sini gak ada rumah laen selain rumah mereka deh. Kushina... Kushina...

Minato langsung meluk Kushina dari belakang. Terus... guess what... mereka ciuman kayak anak muda. Soalnya, Kushina bisa tenang kalo diginiin...

"Ahhh... papa... ada Naru loh, gak malu?"

"Biarin... biar dia tau, kalo papanya lebih romantis dari dia... Biar jadi panutan dia ke pacarnya nantinya..."

Ternyata Naru dari tadi emang gak di situ. Dia malah lagi sibuk nyari papanya. Padahal lagi di situ juga. Papanya suka manfaatin keadaan untuk bermesraan sama mamanya kayak sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang jatuh cinta, padahal, jujur saja, mereka kadang-kadang nggak ingat umur sama sekali.

Naruto sangat kesulitan mendapat peran sebagai anak yang over percaya diri dan jauh dari kesan kalem. Padahal, dia sebenarnya adalah anak pendiam dan kalem(gak kebayang

Deh...)

Pas Naruto part 1, Naru sama Hinata memang udah saling kenal di akademi, Naru bahkan udah nganggep Hinata kayak adek sendiri, jadi Naru itu dari dulu sudah suka sama Hinata. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalo ada yang nganggep Naru suka sama Sakura, salah besar. Mereka Cuma sebatas sahabat.

Naru nggak sekelas sama Sasuke dari dulu. Mereka pertama kali ketemu aja waktu dipasangin di serial. Udah best-friend dari dulu, tapi lagi2 tuntutan script, mereka harus tengkar terus untuk sementara waktu.

Pas adegan Naru ciuman sama Sasuke, Sasuke sempet ngegodain Naru. "Wah.. tau gini gua buat kesalahan tadi!"

"Enak aja lo, Sas! Udah gak virgin bibir gua nih."

Tentu saja Sasuke bukan gay, namanya aja ngegodain orang.

Waktu adegan ngelawan Zabuza Haku, Haku sempet latah berulang-ulang karena nggak kebiasa ngeliat kage bunshin sebanyak yang Naru punya.

Take adegan itu jadi tambah lama karena adegan Zabuza dilempar devil Shuriken (yg gede itu loh) sama Sasuke gagal total, karena Zabuza reflek nangkis pake pedangnya.

Waktu pertarungan Neji ama Kiba yang kentut itu, Naru sempet dimarahin sama sutradara karena sehabis kentut, sempet2nya dia bilang maaf2 ke Kiba. Kiba jadi cengok dan harus take dari awal.

Pas pertarungannya sama Gaara, malah gak bisa serius sama sekali lantaran Gaara cekikikan ngelihat ekspresi Naru waktu ceritanya Gaara nubrukin Sakura ke pohon pake pasir. Sakura sampe ngomel-ngomel.

Pas pertarungan Naru and Sasuke di valley end, takenya malah jadi panjang karena Naru nyerangnya kecepetan karena takut lupa. Akibatnya, Sasuke jadi harus kebentur-bentur berulang kali karena salah adegan. Untungnya Sasuke nggak apa-apa. Tapi Naru dimarahi produser karena menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu.

Pas latihan Rasengan sama Jiraiya, tangan Naru sempet kaku2 lantaran maksa latihan seharian penuh gak pake istirahat, akibatnya pas syuting dia harus seminimal mungkin menggunakan tangannya.

Pas pertempuran tiga Sannin dan Kabuto vs. Naru, Naru pernah salah baca script. Yang disuruh megang kunainya Kabuto, malah berakhir jadi nyekik Kabuto

Untung aja Kabuto itu orangnya gak dendeman. Cuma ketawa ngelihat Naru yang minta maaf dengan sangat hormat.

Orochimaru pernah salah menyebut nama Naruto menjadi Naruko. Naru sendiri, malah sampai harus minta maaf gara-gara tanpa sengaja memanggil Orochimaru-hime, karena Cuma ngelihat Orochimaru dari belakang. Oro-sama Cuma tersenyum kecut.

Adik Tsunade-hime, Nawaki ternyata kenal sama Naru. Mereka pernah ikut bimbelnya Iruka-sensei.

Jiraiya-sama minta pendapat sama Naru soal buku Icha-Icha Tactics karangannya. Naru jadi agak kusruh ketularan Jiraiya-sama.

Papanya Naru ok2 aja anaknya diajarin mantan sensei-nya yang luar biasa pervert ini.

Iruka-sensei ternyata penggemar ramen, biasanya sekali makan habis 4 mangkok. Hampir menyaingi Naru. Tapi di depan kamera, jaim dong... Kalo soal Naru yg sayang banget sama Iruka-sensei, itu sih memang. Iruka-sensei yang ngajar teori paling suka kalo pertanyaan kritis keluar dari mulut Naru.

Sekarang, Naruto Part 1 'kan sudah selesai, digantikan sama Naruto Shippuuden

Waktu masa rehat syuting, waktu itu dimanfaatin oleh Naru untuk berlibur bersama temen-temannya ke Bali. Dia ngajak Hinata, Sakura, dan best friendnya, Sasuke.

Rencananya seh, mereka kepingin berjemur di Pantai Kuta, sekadar refreshing dari kesibukan mereka yang sudah berbulan-bulan dijalani

Di Bali, ternyata banyak fansnya yang ngelihat dia gandengan mesraa banget sama Hinata. Padahal mereka berempat sudah pake eyeglass, pakaian yang bener-bener biasa banget, dan jalan di tempat yang sepi. Belum apa-apa, paparazzi udah ngejer-ngejer dia, and foto-foto sembarangan. Wartawan dan kru gosip udah main kejar aja.

Akhirnya, mereka gak bisa ke pantai dan langsung ngibrit ke mobil, kembali ke hotel.

Foto-foto yang mengumbar kemesraan Naru dan Hinata membuat Hiashi-sama marah bukan kepalang. Naru dan Hinata harus mau diceramahin oleh papanya Hinata karena katanya sudah mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga. Neji? Stay cool...

Naru dan Hinata akhirnya harus minta maaf di depan kamera, di pertemuan ke-15 pemimpin seluruh klan Konoha karena foto-foto mereka yang over. Herannya, seluruh anggota pertemuan malah salut kepada Naru dan menganggap Naru sebagai seorang gentleman. Hiashi-sama ternyata masih mengizinkan Naru pacaran sama Hinata karena dia dengan hormatnya meminta maaf secara langsung pada Hiashi-sama.

Kira-kira begini kejadiannya...

Tsunade-sama barusan selesai ceramah. "Selanjutnya, saya serahkan kepada MC."

Baru pembawa acara mau naik panggung, Naru langsung menitip sedikit "uang pelicin" ke saku celana si MC sekadar buat mengizinkan dia dan Hinata naik ke atas panggung seusai pidato yang cukup singkat dari Tsunade. Naru, langsung nggandeng Hinata ke naik ke atas panggung. Hiashi dan Hizashi udah saling lirik-lirik aja.

"Selamat malam, kepada seluruh pemimpin klan Konoha." Kata Naru pelan. Belum apa-apa, dia sudah keringat dingin duluan.

"Saya...Naruto Uzumaki, dan Hinata Hyuuga ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf kami kepada seluruh warga Konoha atas foto-foto yang telah beredar di media, yang dirasa kurang pantas untuk ditampilkan di mana-mana. Apalagi, mungkin kami telah mencoreng nama baik klan masing-masing. Kami benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi. Kami berharap, di masa yang akan datang, tidak akan terjadi lagi. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf." Naru sama Hinata udah pada minta maaf sampe membungkukkan badan segala.

Blitz kamera langsung berpendar di mana-mana. Tepuk tangan membahana.

Naru langsung jalan ke mejanya Hiashi-sama, mana pake berlutut di kakinya. Hiashi-sama bener2 terharu, and langsung meluk Naru. Beliau masih ngijinin Naru pacaran sama Hinata.

Sejak hari itu, Naru dan Hinata kapok mesra-mesraan sembarangan. Takut kalo gak boleh pacaran terus harus backstreet.

Pas Shippuuden seri pertama dimulai, pas kemunculan pertama Sasuke, takenya sempet diulang berkali-kali gara2 Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato gak bisa nahan ketawa liat ekspresi kagetnya Naru. Norak banget... Mana Naru sengaja kedip-kedip mata kayak uke nggak jelas gitu.

Pas pertemuan sama Nenek Chiyo, belum apa-apa naru udah ketakutan sendiri begitu diceritain Gaara tentang nenek itu. Gaara bilang, boneka-boneka yang ada di kamarnya itu buatan Nenek Chiyo. Naru pernah ke kamarnya Gaara dan menemukan boneka2 yang dikiranya boneka voodoo saking seremnya.

Pas Gaara akting mati, yang pas Naru nawarin chakranya buat dipake Nenek Chiyo hidupin Gaara kembali, Gaara malah langsung cekikikan karena Naru bukannya ngeletakin tangannya di atas tangan Nenek Chiyo, yang ada dia malah ngelitikin Gaara. Tahulah, Gaara sangat sensitif sama kelitikan. Nenek Chiyo langsung melototin Naru tanpa basa-basi.

Pas Naru manggil Zetsu Aloe Vera, Zetsu udah tereak, "Woy! Gua bukan Aloe Vera! Gua Venus Flytrap!"

Akibatnya, sutradara pun ikutan tereak ngediemin Zetsu. Take lagi, take lagi. Aktor-aktris lain sudah pada berdecak-decak sebel. Naru balik teriak. "Yang salah bukan gue lho, kali ini!"

Fiuuhhhh... Finally. Gimana? Garing gak? Saya minta ripiu, oce? Biar saya bisa ngembangin cerita ini lebih baik lagi. Plizzz...

Review

Review

Gampang kok, tinggal teken tombol "Go" yang imut2 dan manis di bawah ini. Oce??


	2. Ch2 The Uchihas

Gimana ceritanya kalau Para Aktor / Aktris Konoha pada punya rahasia? Di depan layar lain dengan di belakang layar. Mereka ternyata lain dengan sifat mereka di depan kamera.

Banyak kekeliruan dan tindakan non-profesional dari mereka. Mau tau?

Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Beserta seluruh kebencian para pemain untuk penulis script : Kishimoto-senpai

Terima kasih kepada sutradara dan penulis script yang masih bisa hidup, yang bersedia membocorkan rahasia para pemain serial kita. Untung nggak di-bantai dengan jutsu yah... Hidup Sutradara! Hidup Penulis!!

Sebelumnya, Gomenasai, Minna-san. Chapter ini terlalu panjang. Aslinya hampir 10 halaman Microsoft Word. Saya bagi jadi dua bagian. Yang ini Part 1. Yang Part 2 nanti menyusul.

Oh ya, bagi yang rikues SasuSaku, sabar ya. Soalnya ini sekaligus dengan keluarganya. Di sini diceritain sedikit, sisanya di lanjutan yang Part 2. Oke?

The Uchihas real life Part 1

Sebenarnya, pembantaian keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Keluarga Uchiha masih utuh sampai sekarang. Tsukuyomi-nya Itachi pun Cuma tuntutan Script. Script lagi-lagi harus memaksa Itachi Sasuke berakting bohong2an. Yang asli, Itachi suayang banget sama Sasuke, tapi hal yang dia lakukan di TV itu bikin dia mencak-mencak begitu tau hasilnya. "MASA' GUA SEKEJAM ITU?!"

Begitu Itachi digodain sama seorang wartawan di media, kenapa dia ngotot bilang kalo yang di serial itu bukan kenyataan, dia dengan santainya bilang, "Karena papa nggak mengizinkan kalo keluarga Uchiha kenapa-kenapa. Beliau bisa mengirimi saya Amaterasu dadakan dari alam lain." Elaahhh...

Keluarga Uchiha nggak beda jauh sama keluarga Hyuuga. The Uchihas juga punya bisnis keluarga, ada dua. Yang satu bisnis kacamata, tapi sekarang mereka juga mulai suka memproduksi soft lense Sharingan. Soal ini, kebalikan dengan Hanabi Neji Hinata, Itachi sama Sasuke malah seneng banget, soalnya banyak orang yang mengikuti trademark Uchiha yang satu ini, itu artinya mereka makin terkenalll... Bisnis yang satunya adalah perusahaan lampu non-merkuri yang dinamai **Uchiha Corp** . Udah dirintis dari jaman nenek moyang dulu. Buktinya, laku keras di Konoha.

Fugaku Uchiha, yang diceritain sudah mati di serial, nyatanya masih hidup dan masih aja GALAAAKKK... Memang kenyataan beliau adalah kepala polisi. Galaknya bukan main, dan sering jadi bahan gunjingan Mikoto ke anak-anaknya karena kalau udah marah, biasanya kediaman Uchiha langsung kedatangan gempa bumi. Tetapi, walaupun galak, beliau sayang banget sama keluarganya. Buktinya, beliau masih mengizinkan kedua anaknya yang disayanginya sepenuh hati untuk main film. Beliau sempat hampir menolak perannya karena menurutnya, beliau tidak pernah pilih kasih pada kedua anaknya. Tapi berkat "dukungan" atau lebih tepatnya disebut paksaan bawahan-bawahannya di kepolisian Konoha, beliau akhirnya dengan sangat benci menerima peran sebagai ayah yang kaku, semata-mata untuk memajukan kepolisian Konoha. Beliau cukup romantis sebagai remaja pada abadnya. Tapi, beliau nggak gombal. Beliau juga tegas dan sopan. Buktinya, beliau sempat membuat jatuh cinta salah seorang guru sekolah Konoha yang cantik yang sekarang sudah jadi istrinya, waktu sekolah Konoha mengadakan kunjungan ke kantor kepolisian Konoha.

Mikoto Uchiha, diceritain juga sudah mati di serial. Buktinya, mantan guru sekolah yang sekarang Cuma jadi ibu rumah tangga ini masih hidup dan kalo sempet masih sering datang ke lokasi syuting sekadar buat nyemangatin Itachi dan Sasuke. Soalnya, beliau tau, kalo Itachi udah ketemu sama Sasuke, susah untuk serius. Soalnya, Itachi itu sukanya improvisasi, dan parahnya syaraf motorik Sasuke untuk tertawa kadang2 error dan bikin dirinya sendiri ketawa cekikikan. Syuting bisa kacau balau. Tapi kalo ada mamanya, nih anak dua kompak serius. Soalnya, kalo masalah syuting, mamanya pasti bakal ngomel2 nggak jelas sama anak dua ini. Mamanya ternyata sangat ngefans sama Naruto Shippuuden. Tapi beliau malah nangis2 gajebo waktu chapter Itachi mati. Hal ini sempat membuat Itachi dan Sasuke cengok. Ini akting yang bagus ato mamanya memang cengeng?

Teyaki dan Uruchi Uchiha memang gak seberapa disorot. Karena peran mereka sebagai paman dan tante nya Itachi Sasuke Cuma sekilas numpang lewat doang. Tapi, mereka berdua juga sayang kok sama Itachi n Sasuke, dan mendukung mereka untuk melanjutkan karir mereka di depan kamera.

Itachi Uchiha, matanya yang asli warnanya hitam dan bukan Sharingan. Itu tuntutan script yang mengharuskannya mengaktifkan Sharingan seharian penuh. Cowok ini dulunya bekerja sebagai model catwalk waktu usianya masih menginjak 14 tahun. Nggak seorangpun percaya dengan tingginya yang lebih dari 170 cm, umurnya segitu. Setelah dilihat dari cara ngomongnya yang agak nggak nyambung dengan omongan orang dewasa, akhirnya model2 lain percaya juga. Tapi percaya nggak percaya, memang iya dan itu kenyataan. Ada yang liat, kerutan di wajah Itachi? Itu semua tuntutan script sialan yang memaksa orang-orang make up membuat kerutan aneh yang merusak wajahnya. Pertama kali Sasuke melihat dandanan super hancur kakaknya, Sasuke langsung ketawa ngakak sampe jatuh berdebum ke lantai dengan berurai air mata lengkap dengan sakit perut yang merajalela. Sasuke barusan bisa diem waktu kakaknya ngancem pake Tsukuyomi. Itupun juga Sasuke harus mati-matian nahan ketawa waktu berakting dan harus ngeliat kerutan kakaknya. Tapi akhirnya dia terbiasa juga. Itachi sempet kesal karena image-nya di depan para penggemar serial Naruto adalah mata KERUTAN.

Berhubung Itachi nggak suka dengan image mata Kerutan, akhirnya, dia Cuma mau didandanin kerutan pas main serial aja. Pas talkshow? Nggak lah yaw. Nih cowok masih ngejomblo sampai sekarang. Alasannya karena dia masih mau fokus sama karir. Sering dirasani di tabloid2 Konoha sebagai cowok sok yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Toh, Itachi cuek bebek.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ini anak bukannya sok cool atawa gimana, tapi dia emang gak suka ngomong2 alias agak pendiam. Dia barusan mau ngomong Cuma ama naruto yang periang doang. Soalnya, bagi dia, kalo obrolan gak pake ketawa, gak asyik rasanya. Sasuke emang dari dulunya pujaan cewek-cewek. Dari dia masih berusia 3 tahun, pipinya udah jadi sasaran cubitan ibu-ibu dan cewek2 fangirlsnya. Waktu ada talkshow untuk dewasa yang nanya apakah pipi dan bibirnya masih virgin, dia seenaknya bilang, "Pipi aku sudah nggak virgin dari dulu. Soalnya sudah dicubitin sama orang-orang. Bibir gua juga udah nggak virgin kok." Pas ditanya lagi, first kiss-nya siapa? "Naruto Uzumaki..." Jawaban ini bikin presenternya dan para penggemarnya ngelonjak kaget. "Tunggu dulu. Maksud saya, dalam serial. Tapi kalo kenyataannya, first kiss saya sama Sakura Haruno. Sebelum saya berakting sesuai script, saya udah minta maap ke Sakura dan Naru, terus sebagai 'kompensasi', saya cium Sakura dulu. Gitu...". Presenter dan seluruh penggemarnya langsung menarik napas lega. Untunglah...

Dia memang pinter, tapi nggak seterkenal yang diceritakan di serial. Cewek2 malahan baru kenal dia di serial. Parahnya, cewek2 itu berakting di luar script, lantaran mereka keburu jatuh cintrong sama Sasuke. Walaupun sutradara sempet kelabakan, tapi akhirnya scene2 gendeng itu dipake juga. Dia ini memang sayang banget sama kakaknya. Terbukti dia mohon2 sama Itachi untuk menghentikan karir modelnya dan bergabung dengannya sebagai pemain serial. Sasuke malah nggak peduli kalau di akhir cerita serial, kakaknya harus mati di tangannya. Yang penting 'kan nggak kebunuh sungguhan.

Obito Uchiha. Rekan setim Kakashi Hatake yang satu ini memang sudah diceritain mati kejatuhan batu di Kakashi Gaiden. Tapi dianya masih hidup dan kebiasaan over cerianya suka bikin gara-gara di kediaman Uchiha. Pertama kali Itachi kenal sama Kakashi, ya... karena dia suka bawa2 Kakashi dan Rin ke rumahnya. Hanya sekadar mengenalkan mereka berdua di depan Itachi dan Sasuke. Kakashi sih sudah kenal dari dulu sama Sasuke. Lucunya, pas Kakashi salaman sama Itachi, dengan canggungnya Kakashi tanya, "Ini Itachi-san, 'kan?" Itachi Cuma sedikit manyun sambil jawab. "Kalo nggak ada kerutnya bukan gue ya?"

Ada yang bilang dia suka pakai google, siapa bilang? Menurutnya, google Cuma buat diving, dan main ski. Script sialan menuntutnya memakai googles itu untuk waktu yang lama. Akibatnya, take harus sering diulang karena googlesnya lembab dan menghalangi pandangan matanya. Dia nggak cengeng sama sekali. Tegar banget malah. Semua air mata yang "dikeluarkan" olehnya di serial murni obat tetes mata.

Madara Uchiha alias Tobi (IS A GOOD BOY!!). Nah, ini orang satu 'kan paling terkenal nih, karena disorotin melulu sekarang. Sebenarnya, ini orang masi muda kok. Saudara sepupunya Itachi Sasuke. Dia ini sebenernya paling gak seneng harus jaim2 tutup muka segala. Berhubung Script, akhirnya dia harus mengalah. Parahnya, sebagai bentuk protes, dia sengaja sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya ke media manapun. Palingan waktu di depan Sasuke yang Chapter 399 ke atas, itupun gak disorot kamera. Dengan santainya dia bilang, "Kamera di seluruh Konoha sudah ilang feeling sama muka saya. Nggak papa. Bagus kok."

Pas keluarga Uchiha pada kumpul di resto favorit se Konoha, ada beberapa paparazzi yg menyamar, iseng2 motret. Di antara foto2 itu, ditemukanlah foto Madara yang sedang pake topeng. Paparazzi2 itu sudah ber buset2 ria dalam hatinya. Mereka mencoba mencari cara, kalo Madara makan gimana? Mereka menunggu dan menunggu. Dan yak... apa yang terjadi? Madara melepas topengnya dan... ada topeng setengah muka lagi. Cuma buat makan doang! Dhieeenggg. Paparazzi itu akhirnya memotret foto Madara dengan setengah wajah, saking frustasinya. Begitu foto hasil kefrustasian paparazzi2 kurang kerjaan itu terpampang di media, Madara sambil cengar-cengir gajebo bilang, "Tuh, liat, dunia pada pengin tau wajah gue." Hoekhh... Gak juga gapapa kok. Trim.

Shisui Uchiha. Nggak banyak informasi yang bisa dikorek dari cowok misterius ini. Dia diceritakan telah dibunuh oleh Itachi di serial. Walaupun menurut cerita keluarga Uchiha, dia masih hidup dan bernapas, dia jarang keluar rumah dan jarang tampil di muka publik, juga nyaris tidak pernah disorot oleh media.

Pas pertama kali Sasuke muncul di chapter 3, dia sempet bingung baca scriptnya. Dia hamper protes sama penulis. Tebak apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kishimoto-senpai, saya memang sayang sama Naru. Tapi... yang bener aja dong. Masa' saya mesti ciuman sama dia. Saya bukan yaoi! Saya cowok normal"

Akhirnya, setelah gomen2 yang penuh rasa dongkol, Sasuke mau ciuman sama Naru, tapi setelah dia ciuman sama Sakura. Jadi, dia sehari syuting sudah gosok gigi dua kali. Dia juga minta supaya fotonya sama Sakura dipublikasikan, biar semua orang mengerti kalo dia jatuh cintanya sama cewek.

Sakura hamper pingsan waktu Sasuke tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba menarik dia ke ruang kelas yang sepi dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Sasuke memojokkan Sakura ke tembok terus langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Yah... cukup lama sampai membuat beberapa orang paparazzi di luar sempat mengabadikan foto mereka yang sangat mesraaaa...

Ino? Huh... dia malah berpura2 nggak tau. Walaupunnn... sebenernya dalam hati sih mau. Kenyataannya, Ino sebenernya Cuma cinta monyetan biasa sama Sass-kay... Sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia malah ngedukung Sakura.

Akibatnya, sebagian orang di dunia mendukung SasuSaku, sebagian mendukung SasuNaru, sisanya SasuIno, dan yang lain mengaku2 sebagai pacarnya Sasuke.

Adegan ciuman SasuNaru terpaksa diulang2, karena belum apa-apa, Sasuke udah megang bahunya Naru untuk menghindari "hal yang tidak diinginkan"

Anak yg disuruh nyikut Naru bolak-balik keliru nyikut. Akibatnya, Naru jadi mencium dahi Sasuke bolak-balik sampai Sasuke eneg. Akhirnya, jadilah anak itu bergomen2 pada Naru, dan Naru bergomen2 ria pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung pasang tampang "hoekkk"

Pas adegan pertarungan Haku Zabuza, Sasuke sempet cengok lantaran script mengharuskan dia melempar devil shuriken dan diinjak sama Zabuza.

Akibatnya, mau nggak mau Sasuke harus latian ngelempar shuriken yang oh mampus beratnya itu. Pertama kali adegan Sasuke loncat ke udara, dia kepelanting ke tanah karena nggak imbang. Untung dia nggak apa-apa.

Take ke sekian, dia ngelempar lagi. Zabuza-nya yang salah. Shurikennya udah di udara, Zabuza malah reflek nangkis pake pedang super gedenya itu. Akhirnya Sasuke harus kesambit itu Shuriken. Untung yang kena robek itu pelindung kepalanya, jadi dia nggak perlu dapet jahitan. Zabuza harus gomen2 sama sutradara dan Sasuke.

Sasuke Cuma kegelian ngeliat tampang Zabuza yang super sangar itu melembek di depannya. Bolak-balik Sasuke "diinjak" pelan2.

Sasuke sempet ngambek sama Haku. Karenanya, cermin es yang dia buat itu menghantam Sasuke cukup jauh. Akibatnya, dia jadi memar2. Haku? Langsung nggak bisa ngomong apa2. Sebagai cewek (Haku aslinya cewek. Liat wikipedia Indonesia.) yang baik, dia langsung hormat2 membungkukkan badan di depan Sasuke.

Sayangnya, Haku balas dendam waktu adegan melempar jarum. Toh, kali ini Sasuke nggak boleh marah karena ini 'kan script.

Masih inget pertemuan dgn. Morino Hidate? Nah... Pada waktu Hidate "menggoda" Sakura, yang marah bukannya Naru malahan Sasuke. Naru sama Sakura jadi lirik2an, diikuti celetukan Hidate, "Permisi, yang namanya Naruto di sini siapa sih? Kok perasaan yang mesti ngomong di sini cuma satu orang? Ya, nggak?"

Pas pertarungan chidori vs, pedangnya Aoi sensei di pertandingan keluarga Wasabi (eh, bener ya?) yang di jembatan itu, Sasuke sempet nggak sengaja nubruk Aoi sensei, dan chidori yang mestinya kena ke pedang, malah nyasar ka Aoi sensei. Mereka berdua sampai hampir terguling ke jurang. Untungnya masih sempat pegangan ke kayu jembatan.

Aoi sensei mengalami patah tulang cukup serius di bagian tulang belikat.

Syuting sempat terhenti. Tapi akhirnya berhasil dilanjutkan setelah tindakan medis yang tergesa-gesa dilakukan..

Sebenarnya kayu jembatan baik2 saja. Hanya saja script sialan mengharuskan jembatan itu benar-benar terlalu lapuk untuk dilewati.

Pada adegan Sasuke yang kesetrum pedang Aoi sensei, yang waktu dia terlempar ke kayu jembatan, sebenarnya nggak ada keinginan olehnya untuk terjatuh. Dia reflek berpegangan pada tali, yang mengakibatkan sutradara ngambek beberapa saat.

Waktu adegan Sasuke yang terjatuh dan diselamatkan oleh Sakura, bolak-balik adegan itu diulang karena Sasuke lebih sigap daripada Sakura, karena Sakura sempat terpelanting berulang kali karena kurang cepat mengumpulkan chakra di kaki. Jadinya? Sasuke yang harus menggendong Sakura, karena dia pasti masih mau hidup dong. Payaaahhhh...

Inget pertarungan sebelum Chuunin exam, yang Sasuke vs Lee nggak? Nah, itu harus dibongkar juga. Waktu Lee menantang Sasuke, entah kenapa yang disebut selalu Naruto. Naruto sampai kesal, "Apa lebih baik aku ganti nama jadi Sasuke aja ya?".

Take lagi. Sekarang semua beres.

Adegan yang Lee melempar "ciuman manis"(hoekh...) ke Sakura, itu sebenernya membuat Sasuke mangkel setengah hidup. Mukanya jadi merah membara. Untung saja kamera tidak menyorot dia. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Lee ciut nyali.

Tapi pas adegan pertarungan Naru vs Lee, mereka malah tarung taijutsu lama banget sampai harus di-cut dan dihentikan dengan adegan Naru yang nabrak dinding. Naru sempet protes karena menurutnya nabrak dinding bukan penyelesaian pertarungan yang elit. Tapi, bukan sutradara namanya kalo nggak bisa bikin Naru diem.

Adegan Lee vs Sasuke, Sasuke sempet harus loncat ke sana ke mari karena script awal mengharuskan dia dihajar oleh Urarenge. Tentu saja dia masih mau hidup. Lee dengan sabar memberitahu sutradara untuk membenahi misscommunication ini. Adegan itu sempat diwarnai hajar2 an sungguhan, sampai akhirnya sutradara menjelaskan script yang sudah diubah.

Sasuke sempat naik darah begitu mendengar berita Lee yang menyukai Sakura. Lee bilang, "Gua Cuma kagum sama Sakura. Buat apa gua ambil juga. Toh, dia bakal nolak gue karena dia udah punya lo. Jangan2 lo cemburu yaa??"

Waktu Itachi diceritain muncul pertama kali di Konoha, diceritakan dia bertemu sama Kurenai dan Asuma. Pada waktu itu, take diulang terus karena Kurenai beribet sendiri ngomongnya, karena bukan inget script malah terfokus sama ikan hiu nggak jelas di hadapannya.

"Mau... apa kalian ke sini? Itachi dan... eeee... siapa tadi namanya?"

"Kisame!"

"Oh iya, Kisame..."

CUT!

"Mau apa kalian ke sini? Itachi dan... eee..."

"Bosen dah gua ngasih clue"

"Kisame." Jawab Asuma sensei dan Itachi berbarengan.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH...CUUUUUUT!!"

Kurenai-sensei pikir Kisame itu jinchuuriki saking hebatnya tukang make up. Kisame Cuma bisa tersenyum kecut.

Waktu Itachi bertarung dengan Kakashi, Sebenernya sih, waktu dikisahin tatap2an, tanpa sengaja Kakashi tertawa. Nggak tau apa sebabnya.

Take lagi. Kakashi tertawa lagi. Oke. Itachi bener2 pegel. Dia langsung to the point nanya Kaka. Tau apa jawabnya? "Heran aja ngeliat tukang make-up nya. Hebat bener bisa bikin mata Itachi-san berkerut seperti itu."

Nyaris ada perang tsukuyomi di situ. Untungnya nggak. Tapi kepala Itachi sudah mengasap saking panasnya. Kisame Cuma ngerayu Itachi. "Sabaaarrr..."

Pertama kali Sasuke ketemu dgn. Itachi di Naruto part 1, yang waktu Uchiha vs. Uchiha di hotel gak jelas tempat Naru n Jiraiya nginep, sebenernya sih nggak ada kesulitan berarti. Cumanya, pas Itachi harus mendorong n nyekik Sasuke ke tembok, apa yang dibisikin Itachi itu nggak cocok sama sekali dengan Script. "Halo... udah lama nggak ketemu. Gimana kabarnya? Gimana? Udah punya pacar blom?" Sasuke yang mejemin mata kontan mendelik sampe matanya hamper copot. Lantas dia bilang, "Woy! Aniki! Sadar diri napa? Ini syuting, baka!" Pemain lain Cuma cengok. Naru nyeletuk, "gua perlu keluarin chakra nggak nih?" Kisame nyeletuk, "Wah tau gitu tadi gak usah bawa2 Samehada ke sini." Jiraiya nyeletuk. "Gua juga nggak perlu pake jutsu ya? Bagus deh."

CUUUUUUUTTT!!

Adegan pembantaian keluarga Uchiha paling banyak makan take dibanding dengan take yang memunculkan Itachi yang lain. Itachi udah bribet aja ngomongnya, karena tegang dengan suasana yang sengaja dibikin mencekam. Parahnya lagi, papa mamanya yang bergelimpangan di ruangan dengan "baik"nya bilang, "Ehh... Itachi, tadi bukannya kamu mesti bilang--" CUT!

"Papa-mama 'kan ceritanya mati. Nggak lucu kalo di tengah2 kematian terus bangkit lagi dan ngomong." Saot Itachi dengan polosnyaa...

Pas Chuunin Exam, Sasuke harus "digigit" oleh Orochimaru. Setelah ritual "penggigitan", leher Oro-sama langsung pegel semua karena harus meliak-liuk ke sana ke mari.

Tim Sound Four yang membawa Sasuke ke Otogakure malah parah. Jirobo sempat keceplosan bilang Sasuke "pendek" yang berakhir dengan hidungnya patah.

Sejak hari itu, Tim Sound Four yang lain + Kimimaru cukup cengok juga melihat Sasuke yang emosian.

Kalau nganggur, Tayuya suka main seruling di depan teman-temannya. Sasuke sempat minta kursus kilat padanya, yang membuat Tayuya langsung malu setengah mati, takut dihajar fansnya Sasu.

Jirobo suka bawa cemilan aneh2 ke lokasi syuting. Anak2 tim Sound Four, Kimimaru dan Sasuke sempat dibagiin cemilan berbau cokelat yang rasanya nggak jelas. Akhirnya, semua pun pusing dan pucat setelah makan cemilan nggak jelas itu, kecuali Jirobo yang perutnya kuat seperti kulit badak.

Karena Sakon dan Ukon bukan kembar dempet, mereka sempat kelabakan waktu harus membawa tong kayu berisi Sasuke. Ukon ngomel setengah mati karena sesak napas. Sakon yang sebel langsung melempar Ukon ke tong itu, sampai tongnya hancur. Untung Sasuke nggak teriak2 sebel. Cuma geli aja ngeliat tingkah laku si kembar ini.

Pas pertarungan Rasengan vs. Chidori, Sasuke dan Naruto sempat nyaris ke UGD karena akting yang terlalu bersemangat, maklum, script mengharuskan demikian. Untunglah, dengan pertolongan Ninja Medis terdekat, mereka masih bisa survive sampai akhir syuting.

Gimana? Lumayan nggak? Saya minta review dong. Yang banyak! Chapter depan saya lanjutkan kisah banyol di balik kamera ini, dalam bagian SHIPUUDDEN. Doakan supaya saya nggak kena amaterasu kiriman. Arigatou-Gozaimasu!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	3. The Uchihas Part 2

Lanjutan The Uchihas Real Life chapter lalu...

Sekarang, soal Shippuuden

Oro-sama sedikit bingung membedakan Sasuke dan Itachi. Walau Oro-sama punya ingatan tajam, soal anak dua ini beliau agak kelabakan. Waktu syuting, bolak-balik Sasuke teriak-teriak soal namanya.

Itachi? Cuma senyum2 aja, itu artinya, dia mirip sama adiknya...

Soal "pembunuhan Orochimaru" itu sangat keterlaluan di sana. Tangan Oro-sama nyatanya baik2 saja. Tapi beliau agak parah latahnya. Jadi, pas Sasuke masuk mendadak, yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Eh, ya ampun kamu dataaaanggg..."

Sudahlah, malas membahasnya. Yang pasti, Oro-sama sukses membuat Sasuke jedot2 kepala di tembok saking malunya, masa' sensei saya nggak elit seperti ini?

Oro-sama yang menyadari itu semua, langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal saking malunya. Mengerikan. Jadi, di kalangan Otogakure, mungkin Cuma Kabuto Yakushi yang cocok dengan perannya.

Soal Akasuna Sasori, si manusia kiyut bertubuh kurang semampai (maap ya fansnya Sasori), berumur 15 tahun yang memerankan boneka aneh, yang sering dipasang-pasangkan dengan Sakura, membuat Sasuke panas. Banyak fans yang bilang Sasori lebih cocok untuk Sakura daripada Sasuke, karena Sasori lebih pengertian, kalem, lebih dewasa dan yang pasti nggak dingin. Nyaris saja Sasori harus terbunuh dengan alasan konyol. Untungnya dengan baik Nenek Chiyo dan Sakura menjelaskan.

Sasori bisa bernapas lega. Karena semua cerita Itachi tentang Sasuke yang overprotektif sudah membuatnya merinding membayangkan musibah yang akan menimpanya bila dia nggak sengaja digosipkan dengan ceweknya.

Hokeh, ada Itachi dan Madara, ada Akatsuki. Berikut kisah2 di balik "bergabungnya" Itachi dan Madara dengan Akatsuki.

Itachi sejak dulu dipasangkan sama Kisame Hoshigaki. Membuatnya sempet merinding juga. Melihat Kisame yang sering tersenyum ramah. Mau tau kenapa? GIGINYA! Serem...

Itachi nggak pernah bilang ke siapa-siapa kecuali adiknya, "Kisame punya kebiasaan senyum nggak jelas. Emang cling mana giginya ama tembok rumah kita?"

Untunglah Kisame nggak tau menahu soal ini. Kalau tau... bayangkan sendiri.

Itachi sangat benci piercing. Itu kata Sasuke. Tapi, setelah bergabung di serial Naruto, mau nggak mau ia harus menahan mual melihat piercing Pein yang mesti dilihatnya.

Waktu Itachi ngeliat Deidara pertama kali, dia hampir bilang Dei itu banci nggak jelas. Untung, Dei kebagian porsi ngomong yang cukup awal sebelum Itachi keceplosan. Jadinya? Omongan yang nyaris membuat Perang Dunia pecah itu pun cuma diketahui adiknya.

Ada yang liat cat kuku warna hitam yang menghiasi kuku seluruh anggota Akatsuki? Nggak semua menerima kok. Soalnya, cat itu, walaupun sudah dijamin kualitasnya, bener2 pekat di kuku. Sampe semua pada mundur-mundur ngeri. Yang pertama kali jadi kelinci percobaan? Kisame lah. Eh, buat dia, bukan kelinci percobaan, tapi hiu percobaan!

Madara paling benci bertingkah kekanakan. Dia hampir menolak tawaran menjadi TOBI karena menurutnya TOBI itu bloon, goblok, dan tolol. Akhirnya, setelah diseret-seret oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain, ia pun menerima dengan berat hati.

Pertama kali Madara alias Tobi dipasangin sama Deidara di serial, Dei sempet cengok karena nggak sempet baca script. Dia bisik2 ke pemain2 lain. "Ini orang malu kali ya, mukanya saking jeleknya."

Dei hampir babak belur karena Madara udah nepsong mau membunuh Dei, 'coz olokannya memang bener2 panas di telinga. Untung anggota Akatsuki yang lain sigap melerai sebelum jadi pertempuran sungguhan.

Apalagi Madara harus panggil Deidara-senpai. Wih... sebelum syuting sudah teriak2 dia.

"WOI, JANGAN BANGGA LO! EMANG SENIORAN MANA, GUE APA LO?!"

Madara semakin ngambek karena dia jadi anggota Akatsuki menggantikan Sasori yang menurutnya feminim berlebihan. 'kan Sasori suka boneka.

Skippp...

Adegan Karin-Sasuke sempat jadi kacau. Karin ternyata terlalu pemalu sampai dia harus minta maaf2 dulu ke kamera, baru adegan dimulai. Karin sendiri bilang dia nggak bisa hidup tanpa kacamata. Apa boleh buat, script menyuruhnya lepas kacamata. Mau nggak mau harus mau.

Suigetsu, pacar Karin, biasa saja melihat peran Karin. Dia sih nggak ngurus selama nggak ada adegan mesra.

Perekrutan Juugo malah jadi kacau karena Juugo nggak bisa membuka pintu penjara, kuncinya hilang entah kemana. Dia harus terperangkap cukup lama sampai seluruh kru mematahkan kenopnya.

Ngomong2 soal Hebi,

Karin, sebenarnya berprofesi sebagai model sekaligus peneliti parfum. Perannya di sini dihancurkan setelah akting "menggoda" Sasuke di ruangan kosong. Padahal sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Sasuke karena dia sudah ada yang punya. Imagenya sempat jatuh, tapi setelah press conference, orang2 bisa mengerti soal perannya.

Suigetsu, pacar Karin, sebenarnya adalah insinyur kelautan yang juga aktivis lingkungan hidup dan pencemaran air. Dia langsung menerima perannya di sini sebagai seorang pengendali air saat pertama kali ditawari casting.

Juugo, memang kekuatannya tidak sedahsyat yang diceritakan di serial. Tapi setidaknya, dia memang seorang atlet lempar lembing, tolak peluru, dan angkat besi. Dan terakhir, emosinya tidak stabil alias moody. Makanya, dia sering dijuluki "Si kepribadian Ganda."

Oke, langsung ke pertempuran Itachi Sasuke.

Semua adegan sih lancar. Toh kalo soal perang / perkelahian, anak dua ini ahlinya. Mereka udah terbiasa berebut mic di studio nyanyi pribadi. Hahaha. Devil Laugh

Tapi nyatanya, di adegan yang membutuhkan keseriusan luar biasa, malah jadi kacau. Yaitu adegan "jitak" atau lebih tepatnya implant Amaterasu. Nah, posisi ini gagal terus dicapai. Sutradara nyaris terbakar api sebel.

1.Salah besar. Itachi malah nyundul kepalanya Sasuke.

2.Orang ini malah mendorong kepala adiknya bahkan sampe adiknya hampir jatuh, parahnya, dia barusan berlutut jatuh, langsung ngakak hebat.

3.Sebel take2 terus, dia langsung pura2 nyekik adiknya. Klop. Adiknya langsung acting kecekik kehabisan napas. Mereka berdua ketawa, dan sutradara senewen luar biasa.

4.Malah "nampar pelan adiknya"sambil ngomong. "Plaaak..."

5.Sebenernya udah betul, tapi adiknya malah melotot. Aslinya cukup melongo sajaa...

6.Baru bener semuanya.

Kenyataannya, Itachi jadi semakin rese begitu artworknya jadi. Adiknya ketawa sakit perut ngelihat contoh nyata akting hancur hebat. Dia bahkan nggak nangis ngeliat kakaknya "dibunuh". Cuma cengok aja ngeliat yang nangis kok malah mamanya.

"Wakaakaaaa... kerutnya semakin terlihat jelaaassss..." teriak Sasuke.

Untung, aniki baik ini nggak men-tsukuyomi adiknya sendiri.

Adegan Madara n Sasuke.

Amaterasu dadakan yang diterima Madara dibuat palsu. Kalo Amaterasu aslinya, bisa mampus terpanggang orang itu. (jadi tobi panggang. Mau dong nyobain. :-p)

Itu aja sudah bikin baju Madara berlubang lumayan parah. Kulitnya sih nggak kena saking bajunya tebel seperti topengnya. (Maap.)

Adegan2 ini harus di-dubbing menggunakan mic yang berisi rekaman suara Madara. Suara Madara yang pake topeng plus gema di gua membuah suaranya makin tidak karuan. Mau nggak mau, dia harus men-dubbing suaranya sendiri.

Sasuke yang masih nggak jelas aja dengernya, Cuma bisa bilang "Apa? Apa? Ulangi."

Finally, chapter yang membahas keluarga Uchiha selesai. Next, Hyuuga Family.

Terakhir, saya minta Ripiu

Ripiu

Ripiu

Ripiuuuuu...


	4. Chapter 4

Gimana ceritanya kalau Para Aktor / Aktris Konoha pada punya rahasia? Di depan layar lain dengan di belakang layar. Mereka ternyata lain dengan sifat mereka di depan kamera.

Banyak kekeliruan dan tindakan non-profesional dari mereka. Mau tau?

Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Beserta seluruh kebencian pemain serial untuk penulis script : Kishimoto-senpai

Terima kasih kepada sutradara dan penulis script yang masih bisa hidup, yang bersedia membocorkan rahasia para pemain serial kita. Untung nggak di-bantai dengan jutsu yah... Hidup Sutradara! Hidup Penulis!!

Hyuuga Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi Real Life and Role

Di keluarga Hyuuga, aslinya sih nggak ada yang namanya Souke (kel. utama) ataupun Bunke (kel. cabang), yang pasti, Hiashi dan Hizashi-sama adalah KEMBAR. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi. Tuntutan Script memang sangat menyebalkan. Tiga anak manis ini harus jadi korban Script tidak berkeperimanusiaan.

Keluarga Hyuuga punya bisnis yang nggak jauh-jauh amat dari script. Apa tuh? Mereka punya perusahaan Soft Lense berpupil bening, atas nama **Hyuuga Corp.** Soft Lense ini sangat laku di dunia, karena Hyuuga wannabe 'kan banyak. Tentu aja ini bikin Hiashi dan Hizashi-sama mesam-mesem sumringah lantaran kantong mereka tambah tebel, sedang Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi malah benci setengah mati karena banyak cosplayer di dunia yang tiru-tiru mata byakugan mereka yang JELAS-JELAS TRADEMARK HYUUGA!!

Semenjak istrinya Hiashi dan Hizashi meninggal, mereka awalnya kelabakan mengurusi anak mereka. Bukan itu aja, mereka sering menangisi istri mereka yang pergi begitu cepat. Mereka jadi khawatir kalau mereka harus menyusul istri tercinta mereka juga, terus gimana anak-anak mereka? Kenyataannya Tuhan masih ngasih waktu yang panjang ke Hiashi dan Hizashi. Ini jadi berkat, sekaligus musibah.

Hizashi-sama diceritain sudah mati di serial. Tapi aslinya, beliau masih hidup dan sehat walafiat di Konoha, dan masih suka jalan-jalan di hutan terlarang Konoha. Orang satu ini sukanya menantang maut. Bukan menantang maut jenis apaan, tapi beliau dilarang keras sama kembarannya sendiri, karena di Hutan Terlarang 'kan tempat syuting, banyak kunai dan shuriken berterbangan. Takutnya sih kena serangan jantung mendadak 'kan bahaya. Tapi bukan Hizashi namanya kalo gak suka nantang maut. Akibatnya, sutradara harus sering2 meminta dengan sabar dan sopan dan hormat dan bla bla bla supaya Hizashi-sama mau "menyingkir" sejenak demi keperluan syuting.

Hiashi dan Hizashi-sama **MEMANG** benar-benar disiplin dan tegas. Di script terang-terangan ada. Tapi, who knows, orang disiplin sekalipun pasti punya sisi lain yang jauh lebih baik. Mereka berdua sama-sama suka macok-macokin anak sendiri sama pacar mereka. Tentu aja ini bikin Hinata malu setengah mati di depan papa, adek, dan kakak sepupunya sendiri. Tapi kemampuan berakting Hinata, sekali lagi menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa malu berlebihan.

Neji di serial disebut jenius. Iya memang. Tapi masi kalah jenius sama Shikamaru. Di kelas, dia bener-bener rajin mencatat tulisan guru. Semata-mata biar gak diejekin males. Benernya gak alim-alim amat. Ini anak suka jalan2 sama Tenten sampe malem. Tanpa ketahuan, tentunya. Kalo ketauan papanya, wah, bisa terpaksa backstreet dia. Maklum, papanya menginginkan dia jadi aktor yang image-nya baik. Takut anaknya kena skandal kayak NaruHina. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Hizashi-sama kasian sama Naru. Begitu juga, Hizashi sama bakal kasihan setengah mati sama TenTen kalo TenTen sama Neji harus minta maaf kayak orang paling bersalah di dunia di depan seluruh tetua Konoha.

Neji kadang2 suka ngintipin cewek di club pake byakugan.

Hinata juga gak jauh beda sama Neji. Dia juga suka ngintipin cowok di club. Aslinya ini cewek pinter di sekolah koq. Tapi kadang-kadang suka ngasih contekan ke sohib-sohibnya. Di serial, dia pemalu and over pendiam banget. Aslinya? Waduh. Serem deh. Dia hampir nolak tawaran main serial ini karena nggak cocok sama karakter dia. Tapi Neji berhasil merayunya dengan bilang kalo Naru jadi pemeran utama. Jadinya, Hinata mau nggak mau harus menerima peran yang dipikir susah olehnya ini. Dia memang suka deket-deketan sama Naru, tapi mikir dong. Masa' deket-deket dikit pingsan? Mau taroh mana muka dia? Parahnya, dia juga suka clubbing sama temen-temennya. Wih... ndablek dia. Dia bahkan pernah membentak Neji gara-gara Neji ngegodain dia di depan Naru, and berlebihan banget. Hinata sampe pusing tujuh keliling lantaran Naru langsung tau kalau dirinya suka sama Naru, mau taruh mana muka dia? Jaim kalee...

Hanabi paling alim sekeluarga. Maklum, dia ngga peka sama kedua kakaknya ini. Ya iyalah, Neji n Hinata kan gak pernah kasi tau dia soal clubbing, apalagi ngajak2, wek... Waktu Hinata keceplosan nyebut Night Club, dengan polosnya dia nanya, "Night club itu apa?" Anak ini di serial diceritain lumayan pinter. Aslinya, ya, memang sih. Tapi malesnya itu lho... bikin keluarga Hyuuga malu aja. Soalnya keluarga Hyuuga terkenal dengan kejeniusan anggotanya.

Hinata sempet naik darah waktu media bicarain hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Dia sempet mau ngelabrak Sakura yang awalnya dia kira keganjenan. Tapi, berhubung dia satu frame sama Sakura, dia mau nggak mau harus temenan sama Sakura. Dan ternyata, itu cuma tuntutan script doang. Aslinya Sakura udah jadian sama Sasuke. Bagus deh, Hinata nggak jadi ngelabrak orang.

Hinata pernah digosipin disukai sama Kiba Inuzuka. Tapi, baik Kiba maupun Hinata sama-sama bilang nggak. Kiba ngaku dia sudah punya "someone", dan yang pasti bukan Hinata. Mereka berdua pernah ketauan manggung bareng. Tapi manggung di pesta budaya Konoha, sama anak-anak Konoha lainnya. Hubungan mereka sebatas teman.

Parahnya lagi nih, ada yang bilang Hinata sama Shino pacaran! Shino langsung tereak NGGAAAKKKK!! Di depan kamera, bahkan saking noraknya sampe semua serangganya loncat ke lensa. Akhirnya, kesimpulan dua pihak menyatakan tidak. Mereka Cuma temen.

Toh, cintanya Naru ke Hinata nggak pudar walopun mereka jarang ketemu. Naru sama sekali nggak cemburu soal Kiba dan Shino. Dia Cuma ketawa dan bilang, "Kami ini aktor dan aktris. Kalo di kehidupan nggak ada gosip, mana serunya?"

Yang lucu, nih, pas pertarungan keluarga Hyuuga di chuunin exam, masing-masing Neji dan Hinata 'kan pake byakugan, tuh. Mereka berdua tahan-tahan gak ngelihat arah dada ke bawah. Pastinya langsung fokus ngelihat mata masing-masing.

Di Chuunin Exam, Pas Neji harus mendorong Hinata sekuat tenaga pake jyuuken, pas break, Neji harus ber-gomen-gomen ria di depan Hinata. Seakan nggak cukup, Hinata masih nampar dia sekuat tenaga karena bilang Neji itu pervert sama sepupu sendiri. Setelah dijelasin sutradara, giliran Hinata yang gomen-gomen ria di depan Neji. Untunglah Neji gak nampar dia balik. (You know, posisi pukulan Neji di mananya Hinata?) Neji Cuma ketawa aja sih.

Pada waktu syuting yang bagian pengejaran Sasuke, Neji bolak-balik harus adu mulut dengan Tayuya karena Tayuya negative-thinking terus soal Neji dan matanya. Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, dan Sakon-Ukon ketawa cekikikan ngeliat Neji tunjuk-tunjukan mata sama Tayuya, padahal, Neji 'kan nggak salah. Neji gak napsu sama Tayuya. Soalnya, postur Tayuya rata kayak talenan, udah keliatan dari bajunya, itu menurut Neji.

Neji diberi tau sama Sakon, dia dan Ukon itu memang kembar. Tapi kembar terpisah, bukan kembar dempet kayak di script. Neji sampe cekikikan denger cerita mereka waktu mereka harus latihan tarung sama Kiba, Sakon-Ukon kepeleset and jatuh dengan posisi Sakon di bawah. Pipi Sakon sampai bengkak karena gak sempet reflek nahan badannya, 'kan kecantol sama tangannya Ukon. Sakon langsung reflek teriak "Ukon! Lo berat banget!!"

Pas break Naruto Shippuuden, Neji n Tenten sebenarnya diajakin NaruHina buat ikutan liburan di Bali. Tapi dia nolak soalnya takut ketauan paparazzi kurang kerjaan. Eh, beneran ternyata dua pairing itu dikejar-kejar paparazzi. Neji sujud syukur kepada Tuhan.

Dia dan Tenten ternyata malah asyik belanja-belanja di Suna. Sekalian mengunjungi dengan Kazekage yg. Mereka kenal.

Neji sebenernya gak enak manggil Sasuke dengan "si mata sinis", tapi berhubung script sialan mengharuskan dia demikian, jadilah dia harus lakukan. Herannya, Sasuke nggak pernah marah walaupun Neji memanggilnya dengan nada yang sinis dan overacting.

Pas adegan Naruto Shippuuden yang Tim Gai vs. Kisame, Gai 'kan sempet nendang pedangnya Kisame, nah, ini dia lucunya. Gai nendangnya terlalu semangat, sampe njeduk kepala Kisame, dan Kisame gak imbang, terus nyebur. Neji yang gak sengaja dipegang Kisame, langsung ketarik ke dalam air untuk beberapa saat. Neji hampir pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen dan gak sempet narik napas. Sutradara sebel. Begitu teriak CUT!

Gai langsung gomen2 sama Kisame, dan Kisame gomen2 ke Neji. Neji diem aja, Cuma senyum, walau dalam hati nyumpa-nyumpah. _Sialan lo, dasar hiu!_

Parah deh, emang parah. Kisame bikin kesalahan lagi. Waktu dia melancarkan Aqua Prison Jutsunya, tuh jutsu bukannya langsung memenjarain Neji cs, malah saking semangatnya, langsung bikin Lee, Neji, TenTen malah terpental cukup jauh. Untungnya Cuma di air. Pas break, Kisame lagi-lagi harus berlutut memohon maaf dari ketiganya.

Pas Hinata main lagi bareng Naru di Eight-person teamnya Kakashi, 'kan Hinata sempet disuruh ngeliat chakranya Tobi yg nggak jelas itu, eh, waktu itu, Naruto sempet berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Hinata bukannya memanfaatkan kesempatan lho ya, tapi 'kan secara nggak langsung keliatan, gitu, lho... Hinata tiba-tiba ambruk terduduk karena kuaget setengah mati. Sutradara langsung main tereak CUT! Kru film dan aktor-aktris semua langsung mencurigai Tobi. Tobi mendadak loncat dari pohon dan melepas topengnya biar jelas ngomongnya. Dia tereak keras-keras, "GUA SEBAGAI UCHIHA MADARA GAK MUNGKIN NGELAKUIN APAPUN SAMA CEWEK ITU!! GUA BERANI SUMPAH!! GUA NGGAK NGELAKUIN TINDAKAN APAPUN! DI SINI IMAGE GUA BAIK!! GUA JUGA NGGAK MENCORENG KEHORMATAN UCHIHA!!"

Habis itu, dengan (sok) polosnya Tobi memakai lagi topengnya yang kayak lolipop kayu itu. Dan berbisik pelan-pelan, "Katanya Tobi anak baek..."

Syuting dilanjutkan dengan Tobi yang masih dongkol. Akibatnya, semua dilakukan dengan hancur total. Serangga2 Shino dibubarin semua. Shino sampe tereak-tereak kayak orang gila. Gak kebayang Shino tereak. Terus, jutsu kayunya Yamato yg. Kayak ular itu dimain-mainin sama Tobi pake kunainya, pake ngukir tulisan TOBI IS A GOOD BOY sampe Yamato kehilangan kesabaran dan nyumpah-nyumpah. Akhirnya, Hinata menjelaskan dengan alasan dia salah liat chakra orang. Akhirnya Tobi sumringah kembali dan melanjutkan syuting.

Wew... agak susah juga nulis tentang Hyuuga Family, maklum, jarang di highlight sih.

Promosi FanFic saya, yaitu A Secret dan Konoha's Story.

Saya masih meminta Ripiu

Ripiu

Ripiu

Ripiu


End file.
